1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of multi-use tools. The invention relates more specifically to the field of firefighter pocket tools.
2. Background Art
The relevant prior art includes numerous issued U.S. patents which disclose unique tools configured to combine different tool functions into a unitary structure. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,593 to Finn also shows a tongue-in-groove type pliers with handles which terminate in screwdriver-shaped features. Another such combination tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,128 to Montgomery et al which shows pliers having handles which provide a crescent wrench and a screwdriver bit receptacle. Other such combination tools are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,014,379; 5,251,353 and 5,327,602.
Unfortunately, none of the known prior art combination tools is designed to be especially suited to the needs of firefighters. Thus for example, there is no disclosure of a dedicated gas shut-off feature, which is, of course, particularly important to a fireman. There is no disclosure of a wide opening spanner wrench that would be suitable for tightening or loosening standard diameter (i.e., 1½″, 2½″ and 3″) water hose couplings used by fire departments. Moreover, none of the known prior art provides a plier-type arrangement which also provides the feature of a dedicated striking surface which may be of particular value to firemen who, in the course of an emergency, may need to carefully, without injuring themselves or others, gain access through a home or vehicle's window.
Therefore, there is still an ongoing need for a combination tool that is particularly configured for fire fighters and their unique requirements.